(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to soil-excavating apparatus and, more particularly, to soil-excavating apparatus adaptable for use in conjunction with portable cleaning/vacuuming machines.
Various ways exist to excavate a hole in the ground. The excavation can proceed manually, using hand tools such as shovels and picks, or mechanically, using various digging and boring devices. Manual techniques tend to be slow and labor intensive. Mechanical techniques tend to be faster, but may be unsuitable where the excavation is for the purpose of locating and exposing products that may be easily damaged, e.g., wires, gas pipe, or other utilities. Even manual techniques may result in injury to a utility, e.g., by being struck by sharp instruments such as a pick or shovel. Consequently, existing techniques for locating or excavating utilities or other sensitive objects are generally not satisfactory and suffer from drawbacks relating to speed and potential damage to objects within the excavation area.
Hydro-excavating techniques have been used for a variety of purposes in the past. However, those techniques have not proved useful to effect confined excavations. Moreover, such techniques may result in wide-spread debris and unsafe working conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need to develop a fluid-excavating apparatus and technique whereby careful excavation may be effected in a relatively small area, with little spread of debris or creation of dangerous working conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and technique whereby areas may not only be quickly excavated, but may also be quickly refilled with a minimum spread of debris.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and technique for excavating which may utilize different excavating fluids, e.g., water or air, alone or in combination, as appropriate for different soil conditions.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to obtain the above-referenced objects and advantages utilizing existing vacuuming/cleaning trucks, by adapting such vehicles for use in conjunction with the present invention.
A soil excavating apparatus is disclosed for use in combination with a cleaning/vacuuming machine having at least one high pressure fluid supply in the vacuum line. The apparatus includes a spray head secured to the vacuum line first end, and disposed substantially thereabout. The spray head is in fluid communication with the pressurized fluid supply. A plurality of inboard spray nozzles are disposed substantially thereabout. The spray head is in fluid communication with the pressurized fluid supply. A plurality of inboard spray nozzles are removably secured to the spray head and extend therefrom. The spray nozzles are angularly oriented to direct the pressurized fluid towards a center line of the vacuum line.
The fluid supply may be a pressurized water supply, e.g., at 2,000 to 2,500 psi, or a pressurized air supply, at 100 psi. In practice, water and/or air may be utilized as the excavating fluid in accordance with the particular soil conditions and pressurized supplies.
The inboard nozzles are preferably oriented to define non-intersection fluid paths to maximizing boring efficiency of the fluid.
The spray nozzles are preferably oriented at an angle of approximately 22xc2x0 in relation to the vacuum center line. The orientation of the spray nozzles, size of spray nozzle apertures, pressure and flow rates are selected to facilitate breaking up and movement of the soil proximate towards the vacuum line whereupon the soil and fluid are drawn into the vacuum line and transported to the truck.
A plurality of outboard nozzles may also be provided on the spray head, oriented at an angle away from the vacuum center line. The outboard nozzles are operative to excavate an area exterior to the spray head, to widen the area of excavation.